Sin azúcar
by Heat Spark
Summary: "Antes, Yokozawa permitía que Takano lo mordiese para que así, con el dolor, recordase que estaba vivo".


**Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no es mío.

 **Nota aleatoria:** Esto se lo escribí originalmente a mi amigo Fer. Ahora lo comparto con el mundo.

* * *

 **Sin azúcar**

* * *

Cuando lo jala por la corbata, Yokozawa ya sabe qué va a pasar; apenas tiene tiempo para reaccionar, pues nada más abre los ojos ya siente los labios de Kirishima sobre los suyos, presionando contra su boca.

Un _**hombre**_ lo está besando. Sabe que está mal, que su corazón está tan herido que con tan sólo un roce siente dolor… pero deja que el acercamiento se alargue, y sólo se enoja porque alguien más pudo haberles visto.

En ese momento, sabe que algo anda mal.

El sabor del beso no es dulce ni está lleno de lágrimas como los que le da a Takano. Éste tiene sabor agridulce. Es mitad mordida, mitad beso.

Kirishima se burla de él como si pudiera ver el futuro, como si todo le hiciera un montón de gracia, como si él fuese un _juego_. Pero no es así. Kirishima en realidad prueba el terreno, y después de que lo tiene sujeto por la cintura revela sus verdaderas intenciones.

No es justo, porque Yokozawa apenas y tiene experiencia en el amor. Pero él no ha hecho las reglas. Sólo le queda enojarse y transformar sus sentimientos en bocanadas de humo, como si pudieran deshacerse con cada respiración suya.

* * *

Cuando estaba enamorado de Takano —porque aún lo quiere— deseaba bajar sus manos por su torso, separar las prendas de su piel, recorrerle la cintura con **besos** y hacerlo _suyo_. Recordarle que con cada movimiento que él hacía, más lo tatuaría en su propia piel.

Antes sólo podía pensar en Takano, en la forma en que los lentes lo hacían ver más intelectual y elegante, en la manera en que su voz se asemejaba a café amargo y sus movimientos a los de un músico muy talentoso. Le gustaba oler su perfume y decirle que él le iba a proteger de todo.

Después, cuando llegó Ritsu, todo se derrumbó para ambos. El corazón de Takano comenzó a latir de nuevo por la misma persona y el suyo sólo colapsó.

Las cosas perdieron su valor y creyó que ya nada importaba.

Porque, como dice la canción, el primer amor nunca se olvida y los demás son sólo para olvidar.

Pero entonces llegó _él_.

Kirishima portaba una maleta de recuerdos y amores mucho más grande que la suya, y aun así se tomó el tiempo para demostrarle que con tanto equipaje se podía viajar solo… e incluso iniciar una nueva aventura conservando únicamente un par de calcetines viejos, miedo y algo de tentación.

* * *

Antes, Yokozawa permitía que Takano lo mordiese para que así, con el dolor, recordase que estaba vivo.

Siempre mantuvo el ceño fruncido porque la mayoría de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor no le gustaban.

Pero cuando el idiota de Kirishima se presentó ante él, semidesnudo y con unas ganas muy grandes de fastidiar, Yokozawa sólo pudo fruncir el ceño y quejarse. No le gustaba _**nada**_ lo que estaba pasando.

Tampoco quería soltarse de su primer amor. _Su único amor_.

Pero, si se daba cuenta, sólo necesitaba tiempo. Takano jamás iba a soltar a su primer amor. Y el mocoso de Onodera tampoco parecía muy capaz de hacerlo. Ambos se habían enamorado mucho antes de que él lo hiciera, ambos habían llegado antes…

A base de patadas, besos, insultos y uno que otro juego mental (¿Cómo llamarlos, si no?), Kirishima se encargó de hacerle saber que todas esas cosas eran tonterías. Que obviamente quiso mucho a una persona antes que él, pero que el _ahora_ era lo único que importaba. Que estaba dispuesto a entregar _**todo**_ sin temor. Que lo amaba.

* * *

Kirishima no es como Takano.

No finge estar bien; bosteza cuando tiene sueño, sonríe cuando le hablas, se le iluminan los ojos cuando sabe que ha hecho algo bien, se estira sobre la cama para expresar poderío e, incluso, se toma la libertad de besarlo cada vez que se le antoja.

No puede evitar compararlos, pero en su mente cada vez más son las oraciones que contienen el nombre de Kirishima. Con cada noche y cada día que pasan juntos, Yokozawa se da cuenta de que _el amor no es sólo_ _ **dolor**_. Que el corazón no le tiene que doler en su ausencia, que sus labios no tienen que fingir una sonrisa, que no tiene que morderse la lengua cuando quiera quejarse y que, sobre todo, no tiene que rescatar a nadie de ningún lugar.

Caminan hacia una misma dirección y no tiene que jalarle o cargarle. Ni siquiera literalmente.

* * *

Hiyori se metió en su vida mucho antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta.

Ahí estaba siempre, sonriendo como una niña llena de ilusiones y sueños. Sin ninguna herida como sus padres. Odiaba ser llamado "madre", pero en su fuero interno Yokozawa lo consideraba algo _**tierno**_. Si fuera por él, cuidaría bastante de Hiyori, porque a pesar de tener a un padre tan irritante como lo era Kirishima, se comportaba como una buena niña. Tal vez sea la viva imagen de su madre biológica, pero, ¿cómo saberlo?

La pequeña se alegraba por todo lo que él hacía por ella. Como si su madre fuese un dibujo tan emborronado que ya no valiese la pena recordar.

¡Se comportaba como si fuera su hija!

Tal vez Kirishima le había dicho que se comportara así, pero cuando pasaban tiempos a solas la mocosa no guardaba nada de maldad en su mirada. ¡Ni siquiera se atrevía a burlarse de él o a tratarle sin respeto! Se avergonzaba en situaciones indicadas y hablar con ella le dejaba la sensación de haber bebido un té verde durante alguna lluvia suave, era _relajante_.

* * *

Dicen que los gatos odian los cambios.

Sorata parecía un perro cuando todo empezó. Siempre había sido un gato un poco extraño, pareciera que no le importaba qué persona lo cuidara mientras fuera tranquila y le diera de comer. Pero Yokozawa pensaba que si su gato aprobaba al loco de Kirishima las cosas no podían estar tan mal. Es decir, los gatos son capaces de ver cosas que nosotros no, ¿cierto?

Luego, cuando el gato se terminó encariñando con la vecina de su nuevo departamento, y él luchaba por deshacerse del agarre de su nueva pareja, supuso que había errado en su lógica. El gato era demasiado afable y viejo, y por eso ya nada de eso le importaba. Y a él no le disgustaba tanto su situación. Le fascinaba la forma en la que Kirishima se aferraba a él, como si fuera su bote salvavidas, _su última oportunidad_. Le inquietaba un poco la forma en la que los celos de éste hacían aparición, pero… ¿en serio? ¿Qué clase de mujer u hombre gustaría pasar tiempo con una persona tan gruñona e insegura como lo era él?

 _Miedo al cambio_ , por supuesto.

En ese sentido, Kirishima era como un _**gato**_.

Pero no tenía nada que temer. El viejo Yokozawa no iba a irse a ningún lado, a pesar de todo el caos y estrés en los que se había convertido su vida, había encontrado un lugar en donde sentirse seguro y feliz.

* * *

Los recuerdos jamás lo dejaron en paz. Pero él ya no sentía nada romántico por Takano Masamune.

Bastaba con que mirase un momento al editor para reconocer que ambos eran felices. Que quizás los besos que le daba a Onodera no fueran agridulces como los que Yokozawa y Kirishima se daban, pues estaban llenos de _**azúcar**_ y "Perdón, perdón, fue mi culpa".

Yokozawa era un hombre de bebidas amargas y comidas con sabores suaves. Pedía el café negro y hablaba sin rodeos. Gritaba a los incompetentes y le extendía una mano a los novatos que sí estaban dispuestos a esforzarse y trabajar. Por eso le gustaba tanto Kirishima. Por eso no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y encontrar un montón de "No puedo estar con él", porque él ya había roto todas sus dudas y las había quemado junto con el correo de ese sábado. Kirishima no era incompetente y tampoco tenía miedo de esforzarse.

De hecho, los besos de Kirishima sabían mejor _**sin azúcar**_.

Los besos de Kirishima eran como sumergirse al agua fría sin aviso previo.

Los besos de Kirishima eran un _nuevo sabor_ , un color que no sabía que le gustaba.

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa en su relación. Tenía que poner de su parte. Pero por esa misma razón podía gritarle y explotar de repente. Por esa razón podía expresar sus sentimientos con un tenue color carmín en sus mejillas. Porque sabía que Kirishima no se iba a alejar dejando un rastro de silencio e indiferencia tras de él, sino que lo iba a confrontar como todo un _hombre_.

El primer amor sólo es para quienes aman lo dulce y no se empalagan.

Los segundos amores son para siempre, y no duran sólo un momento.


End file.
